


Saturday Afternoon Detention

by lucasashtons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasashtons/pseuds/lucasashtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton hadn’t been at Norwest for long, but he had actually hoped that on his first day of school he would start out right. It was a brand new town and a brand new school and he was hoping that it would start out on the right foot. That was, until, a kid on a skateboard crashed into him when yelling at one of his friends, causing both of them to crash into the trophy case and breaking the football teams most recent regional championship trophy.</p><p>or Luke and Ashton get stuck in Saturday afternoon detention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Afternoon Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request off of Tumblr :)

”This is all your fucking fault,” Luke hissed at the curly haired boy sitting next to him. “I’m supposed to be sleeping in and enjoying my Saturday, but instead I’m here in detention because of you.”

They were currently sitting in an empty classroom at their high school, where Saturday afternoon detention was held. Surprisingly though, they were the only ones that managed to land themselves there that weekend, which angered Luke more than anything. He wasn’t even supposed to be here, it wasn’t even his fault. Now he was sitting here in one of the desks, wasting a beautiful Saturday away with Mr. Longhouse and some curly headed bastard that caused his misery.

"I’m not too fucking excited about this either asshat," the curly headed boy, Ashton as Luke had learned when Longhouse had called roll, snarled. "I actually had something to do today, I made a promise, but instead I’m stuck here because you didn’t know how to fucking follow the rules."

Luke folded his arms across his chest. “There has never been a rule on skateboarding in the hallways, alright? Longhouse here just hates me and always tries to find something to give me detention for. I haven’t been in detention for _weeks_ until you showed up newbie.”

Ashton hadn’t been at Norwest for long, but he had actually hoped that on his first day of school he would start out right. It was a brand new town and a brand new school and he was hoping that it would start out on the right foot. That was, until, a kid on a skateboard crashed into him when yelling at one of his friends, causing both of them to crash into the trophy case and breaking the football teams most recent regional championship trophy. The principal was furious, screaming and cursing at them until finally deciding that they would both have a five hour Saturday detention to make up for it, as well as pay for the damages.

It was the exact opposite of how Ashton wanted his first day to go.

"I’m pretty sure breaking a regional championship trophy calls for punishment dipshit," Ashton retorted, putting his head on the desk and completely blocking out whatever else this kid could come up with. He was already upset enough and he didn’t need this kid trying to guilt trip him. 

Today he had promised his little brother and sister that they would hang out all day. They were going to wander the town and see what was so exciting about it and venture around to the shops. That was all ruined the second Luke crashed into him and he was furious. His little siblings hated this new town and were stoked to have their older brother show them around and now that was destroyed. 

"You boys are gonna be put to work," Longhouse finally spoke up, making Ashton lift his head. "Both of you are going to clean this classroom, make it spotless." He hands them cloths and cleaner. "I’m leaving for a meeting with the other teachers and won’t be back for three hours. I’m locking this classroom door though so good luck escaping." He bids them farewell and Luke is tempted to flip him off as he leaves. 

As soon as the door is locked Luke begins cleaning, wanting to avoid any further conversation with this Ashton kid. He wasn’t in the mood to speak to this kid any more and he just wanted out of here. 

"Um," he heard Ashton speak but didn’t bother to turn towards him. "Do you know a good place to get ice cream around this town? I was supposed to take my little brother and sister for some today but I ended up in here and Lauren just texted me asking if I knew any…."

Luke watched as Ashton played nervously with the cloth in his hand and felt bad for a while. This kid was still new to town, didn’t really know how to act around here or where anything was. He may be pissed at this guy but he wasn’t going to treat him  _completely_ like shit. 

"Rupe’s," he said, scrubbing at a penis some kid drew into one of the desks. "Best milkshakes and sundaes you’ll ever have. My friend Michael works there, if you, uh, tell them Luke sent them he can give them a discount." 

Ashton gives him a small smile before texting his sister back. “Thanks, they will appreciate that.” They got back to cleaning in silence but Luke finds himself wanting to talk to Ashton more. He was quick to judge after all, not really giving himself that chance to talk to him before calling him names. He was just angry because he wanted to prove to his mom that for once,  _once,_ he could prevent an afternoon detention every Saturday. All of that was shattered when Ashton came along and he was just so angry about it. 

"Where did you move here from?"

"Oh, um, Adelaide. My mom worked there at some company I can never really remember the name of. We moved here after…" he stops and shakes his head. "Never mind, we just moved here after a certain problem arose, let’s leave it at that." He walks over to Luke and hands him the Windex. "You can get the windows, I’ll clean the boards?"

Luke nods and walks over to the windows to begin cleaning them when he heard soft singing. It took him a while to pick up the song that was being song but after a while he began to hum along to Ashton’s soft voice.  

"You like Blink?" he asked Ashton, who was tossing out the dry erase markers that were dried out. 

"Yeah, before I moved here I got ‘Enema of the State’ and played it the entire drive here. Helped me survive what would have been an obnoxious car ride with two little kids," he walked over to Luke. "Why are you talking to me anyway? Thought I was on your list or something."

Luke shrugged. “It might have finally dawned on me that I was kind of being an asshole. Plus, you are new here and you really have no idea where anything is and my mom is always telling me that I need to turn my attitude around.” He chuckles. “Sorry, I guess that’s what I was trying to say.”

Ashton gives him a smile, full of dimples and acceptance, and Luke feels a little better. “Apology accepted. Sorry for calling you an asshat.”

Luke had to laugh at that. “Where did you ever get that nickname anyway? I have never once heard someone around here be called that before until you.”

"My mom called my dad that a lot," Ashton admitted, taking the Windex from him so he could help clean the windows. "That’s um, the reason we moved here. They got a divorce."

"Oh," Luke isn’t exactly sure what to say. "I’m sorry about that."

Ashton shrugged and tried to reach for a certain spot on the window, stretching himself enough the have his shirt ride up and Luke bit his lip as Ashton’s toned stomach came into show. He wanted to hit himself in the head for staring yet his eyes were making no effort in looking away. It wasn’t until Ashton slipped and almost fell that Luke stuck his arms out and caught the boy from having his head collide with the shelf. 

"Thanks." Ashton whispered, feeling somewhat comfortable in Luke’s arms. He hadn’t even noticed that his balance had quivered and when he fell he sure as hell wasn’t expecting Luke to catch him. He found himself looking up into Luke’s eyes and found a friendliness he didn’t see before. It had been previously masked with anger and resentment but now he could see the peaceful blue that shimmered with….fondness?

Luke realized he was still holding onto Ashton and began spluttering out apologies, steadying the boy to his feet before continuing on cleaning the window. Ashton seemed lost in the daze of blue still and found himself smiling to himself before cleaning a spot of the window he could actually reach. 

The next three hours held friendly conversation and by the time they were done cleaning the classroom their bellies hurt from laughing and both guys wondered what made them resent each other to begin with. After all, it was just a misunderstanding. 

Longhouse came back into the classroom and looked at the two boys in confusion. “Glad to see you two both in one piece.” He jutted a thumb towards the door. “You guys are free to go, enjoy the rest of your Saturday,” the boys began to gather their things when Longhouse stopped Luke. “Try not to be here again next Saturday Mr. Hemmings.”

"He won’t be," Ashton promised for him, taking Luke’s hand and both of them left the classroom. Luke found himself blushing at the feel of Ashton’s hand holding his as they both walked outside, where Luke realized that he had a long walk home and well, it was raining now. 

"Need a ride?" Ashton asked him, motioning to his small car. "Lauren said they were headed to Rupe’s right now, maybe you could join us?"

Luke nods. “That sounds great.”

"Cool, it’s a date then!" Ashton suddenly froze and Luke found himself smiling like a goof. "I didn’t mean that! I mean, the past three hours were actually a lot of fun but I understand if…."

"You’re really cute when you are flustered," Luke commented, sliding into the passenger seat of Ashton’s car. "Let’s go get milkshakes, we can talk then?"

Ashton blushed and slid into the driver’s seat, starting up the car before turning to Luke. “You don’t think I’m weird do you? For saying this was a date?”

Luke fiddled with the radio before settling on some rock station. “Nah, the past three hours made me realize a few things,” He adjusted himself in the seat so he could face Ashton. “One, you are actually really cool for a new kid. Two, you are insanely cute and I swear to god your giggle could make  _fucking flowers grow.”_

Ashton couldn’t help but giggle at the statement. “Is that it?”

Luke shook his head and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to Ashton’s mouth. “That’s it.” He rested his forehead against Ashton’s and suddenly they were kissing again, slow and soft and Luke found himself extremely happy that he managed to crash into this kid and land in detention. 

Surprisingly enough, it was the last detention Luke ever had. (Probably because his boyfriend made sure he actually behaved and hey, you didn’t see Luke complaining when Ashton got him out of various fights because he was always rewarded with kisses. Luke  _really_ loved Ashton’s kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at lucasashtons :)


End file.
